


Accidental Christmas Gift

by NotSteve



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8961223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSteve/pseuds/NotSteve
Summary: Brienne accidentally gives the wrong gift to the wrong somebody.Edit: I've been having problems posting. It somehow posted 4 times (???), but I got the extras deleted, so enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt on tumblr given to me by ellethom1: Jaime and Brienne, sending a gift to the wrong person accidentally.

Brienne lay on the hard surface, a chill vibrating through her body. She's never done anything like this before. Heck, she can feel her face burning already. It's dark and she's cold; it feels like she's been laying here for hours. The candles around her are melting. She keeps having to change positions to prevent them from burning her exposed skin. Gods, where was he?

She knows Jaime was only joking about having her naked under his tree for Christmas—or maybe he wasn't, she really isn't sure with him sometimes—but she thought it would be a nice surprise for when he gets back. Jaime's usually the one for surprises in their relationship, and she thought it was time to give back. After all, Christmas is a time for giving. 

Brienne lay uncomfortably around the other gifts, her small bosom dangling below, faintly brushing against the cold ground. She had placed a small bow on her bare stomach with a little note that read, "To Jaime, With Love, Your Brienne" that she hoped Jaime would like.

She sighed in relief when she heard the front door open, followed by a beeping noise, meaning his alarm was on. Brienne couldn't see a thing, only the flicker of the kitchen light coming on. "Jaime," she said in a soft, weak voice. When he said nothing, she cleared her throat and tried again, "Jaime," she said, making an effort to sound stronger. 

"Brienne?" the voice said, and she gasped.

"Tyrion!" Quickly she sprang up, causing the Christmas tree to shake and ornaments to fall. She quickly blew out all the candles and grabbed her clothes from the sofa.

"Did you get Jaime's call," Tyrion asked. He was still in the kitchen, thankfully, and didn't seem to be bothered by the racket Brienne was causing in the living room. "Snowed in, unfortunately," he continued. "His flight got delayed, won't be back 'till tomorrow."

"No... I did not," she said, struggling to put on her shirt correctly. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing, especially now that the candles were out. "Why... why are you here?" she asked, trying to sound calm, even though internally she was freaking out.

"Oh, you know, borrowing one of my dear old brother's fine wines," he answered with a small laugh. "And I distinctly remember him mentioning one particular one the other day... however, I am unable to find it," Tyrion said. 

Brienne was putting on her pants when Tyrion walked in, turning on the light. "Perhaps you could..." His eyes seemed glued on her stomach, where the nice pretty red bow still lay intact. Then they moved upwards, onto her chest, where her nipples peaked out through her shirt. Brienne glanced at the couch, where her bra lay. It might have been a good idea to put that thing on as well. Not to mention her shirt was inside-out and barely covering herself. "...help me," he finished, eyes still resting on Brienne's bosoms. 

He glanced at the tree, noticing the mess Brienne had made. His eyes lingered on the melting candles and the large space in between the presents where Brienne's body had previously occupied and suddenly his face sprung a knowing smile. He looked back at Brienne.

"I..." she managed to say, her face red in embarrassment, before fleeing to Jaime's room, unable to look back at Tyrion.

 

Brienne's face still burned with embarrassment as she called Jaime to tell him what had happened later that night, hoping Tyrion hadn't got to him first. He did not, thankfully. Not to her surprise, Jaime found the whole encounter quite amusing and it was hard for him to speak without laughing.

"Jaime," she said, "this isn't funny!"

"No, no, of course not," Jaime replied, followed by more laughter. Then he went silent. She would have thought he had hung up on her if she hadn't heard the slight sniffle of his nose; he had been battling a brutal cold for the past week.

"Jaime?" She waited, and still he said nothing. "Jaime, are you okay?" 

"He didn't... see anything, did he?"

"What?"

"Well, you were... naked." And suddenly this subject was serious for him. Whether it was because he was jealous that someone else might have seen her naked or that he cared about her dignity, Brienne didn't know; she was just glad he was finally taking this seriously.

"I don't think so... my underwear perhaps," she answered. "I was pulling up my pants when he walked in. And I still had the bow on, so he saw that." Jaime erupted in laughter again and Brienne huffed in irritation.

"Jaime!"

"Okay, sorry," he said. Again, they were silent, except for the whistling of Jaime's nose. Brienne thought to change the subject. Thought to ask him about his day; ask him what he did after his flight got delayed. "I'm glad Tyrion didn't see you naked," he added softly.

"Me too," she said, and she could almost hear him fighting the urge to laugh.

"So... I should be home by ten tomorrow," Jaime said. "Any chance of getting that present under my tree again?"

"No," she said firmly, her face red once more.

"C'mon, I'll make sure Tyrion is nowhere near the house," he joked. She couldn't help but smile. Maybe, she thought to tell him, but she didn't want to go through that whole experience again. "Though I should warn you, housekeeping comes at seven."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was gonna do Jaime getting caught, but at the last minute I thought it would be 10x funnier if it was Brienne. Jaime was gonna have like a present in front of his junk and wearing a Santa hat and Catelyn would walk in and just do the biggest eye roll known to man.


End file.
